Malware
Malware are a malicious form of virus on the computer, in Databrawl, they are willing to kill anything in their path, including other Corruptions. Malware are one of the main classes in Databrawl's Battle Zone. In game, they share the exact same stats as Viruses. There are no differences. Canonically however, they lean more towards slow-attacking weapons with high damage. They also prioritize collecting Bits over Program Hearts (this does not mean that they ignore Program Hearts entirely, however), and prioritize looting and capturing places over complete destruction, unlike the Viruses. Due to this, they tend to capture more Programs than Viruses do, and have more Bits at their bases than Program Hearts. Also, like all Corruptions, Malware are capable of infecting Programs and other good software both when alive and when deceased. Standard-class Malware Information Standard Malware are, well, the standard class variant of Malware. They are the mascots of the Malware species. They have trapezoidal prism-shaped heads, trapezoidal prism-shaped bodies, and cube-shaped hands. Lorewise, overall they are rounded in skill. They also have upgraded variants (see "Ranks" section). Weapons * Malware Dataminer * Mines * Malware Battleaxe * Malware Warhammer * Malware Sword * Malware Knife * Data Chunk * Data Star * Malware Baseball Bat * Malware Mace * Malware Bit Miner * Malware Chakram * Malware Hatchet Class Variants There are other class variants of Malware besides the Standard class, which is the mascot of the Malware species. * Malware Particle * Malware Byte *Malware Nybble * Malware Swifto * Malware (Standard) * Malware Biggum * Malware Brawler * Malware Hefter * Malware Irona * Malware Summoner * Malware Bodier * Malware Titan * Malware Host Ranks Class variants can also have different rankings. Malware can move up in their ranking via actively fighting and eating Program Hearts, although it may take years for them to become ready to upgrade. Upon becoming ready and upgrading to a higher ranking, they are provided accessories to match their rank, and their body structure changes somewhat. In order of most basic to highest quality, the list of ranks are: * Standard: The most basic form * Advanced * Elite * Master * Grandmaster: The most upgraded form These ranks also have an upgraded form called "Prime". The Prime form is the rank at its highest potential. An individual in their Prime form cannot be upgraded any further unless updated by their software provider, or unless they train on their own and ascend in rank. Presumably, "Grandmaster Prime" is the highest possible ranking form. * Standard Prime * Advanced Prime * Elite Prime * Master Prime * Grandmaster Prime Standard-class Malware Rank Variants Advanced Malware Advanced Malware are upgraded versions of Malware. They have mohawk-like head armor and shoulderplates. Elite Malware Elite Malware are even further upgraded versions of Malware. They are the upgrade stage that comes after Advanced. Master Malware Master Malware are even further upgraded versions of Malware. They are the upgrade stage that comes after Elite. Grandmaster Malware Grandmaster Malware are even further upgraded versions of Malware. They are the upgrade stage that comes after Master. Corruption-virus-malware-class-ranks-rankings-developer-showcase.png|Standard-class Malware ranking forms (right column) as seen in a Corruption Ranking form concept illustration made by Dunc on Sept. 16, 2019. Standard-class Malware Prime Variants Malware Prime Standard-prime-corruption-virus-malware.png|Standard Malware Prime as seen in a Corruption Prime form concept illustration made by Dunc on Sept. 16, 2019. Advanced Malware Prime Currently has no design. Elite Malware Prime Currently has no design. Master Malware Prime Currently has no design. Grandmaster Malware Prime Currently has no design. Alternate Types Not only are there different class variants of Malware, but there are also alternate types of these class variants. The most commonly seen type is the default type, which is the mascot of the Malware team in Databrawl's Battle Zone. * Pretty * Shy * Default * Love * Muscle * Furry Notable Malware * Malicious * Muadeu * Macky * Moug * Mauvy * Modu More Facts * In real-world terms, "malware" is short for "malicious software". * Malware have an army symbol, which looks like a blue "M" with an angry Malware eye in it. More Images depressed-malware.png|Depressed Malware emoji from Databrawl's Discord server. corruption-virus-malware-army-symbols-icons (MALWARE CROP).png|Malware army symbol Malware_Battleship_Concept(june4-2018).png|"Malware Battleship" concept art from June 4, 2018. Category:Characters Category:Corruptions Category:Template documentation